


Jolted

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: You are stuck in a Elevator with none other then Loki himself, The only problem is your fear of the elevator its self





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through Avengers tower your hands were full of books that you were borrowing from the library you loved to read and it did keep you busy when the rest of the team was away on missions, you hadn’t completed your training yet so of course Tony and Steve wouldn’t let you go with them, you were human you didn’t have powers like the others did but you was one of the best hackers in the world, you just needed to learn how to defend yourself. 

 

Pulling all the books higher on your chest you walked to the elevator, bending slightly to push the call button, hearing a ding you looked up to the doors opening and Loki standing there, sending a small smile to him you stepped in as he sidestepped to give you more room while eyeing the books in your hands brushing his hand across your arm he pressed your floor number, your room was just below his “thanks” you softly said earning a nod from him. 

 

With a jolt the elevator started to move upwards, breathing slowly you tried to push the upcoming fear away and trying not to lose your breakfast over Loki’s shoes, you weren’t scared of anything except elevators, it was something to do with the small space, it made your head twirl, your heart beat faster you just told yourself over and over again to “breathe, that’s the key just keep breathing” sensing a change Loki side glanced you but thought nothing of it.   
….

“One more floor” was going through your head when the elevator jolted again and suddenly stopped with the lights flicking on and off dropping your books you gripped ahold of Loki’s arm as Vision’s voice was heard “Miss (y/n), Loki we are having some difficulties at the moment, we will try and get you out as soon as possible” closing your eyes you started to breathe heavier tightening your grip on Loki’s arm, turning to you “is everything alright (y/n)?” Loki asked “no” you whispered “I-I-I am scared of elevators, I know that’s stupid but I feel like I can’t breathe” you sobbed out kneeling down Loki looked into your teary (y/e/c) eyes and pulled you closer while sshhing you, he started to smooth down your hair while wiping the tears away from your cheeks “I’m here darling, I’m here” he said honestly as he sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled you into his lap rocking you back and forth like a child, feeling his tight but soft grip on you and the warmth coming from his body you started to relax a little hearing him softly humming started to make your eyelids grow heavy. 

Opening the door the rest of the Avengers took in the sight of Loki sitting in the middle of the lift with you asleep in his arms, standing up he looked at all of them “Not a single word” he snarled out as he carried you towards your room stopping he turned “brother, do pick up her books for her and bring them to her room” he asked as he turned back and continued walking down the hall just as you started to shift in his arms “We’re out love, I’m taking you to your room” he whispered and you let out a contented hum.


	2. Jolted part 2

Feeling a soft mattress under you and the warmth of a cover you rolled over and opened your eyes, letting them adjust to the light you saw you were in your bedroom, trying to think back to how you got in there, the last thing you remembered was feeling Loki’s tight grip on you and a soft humming, placing your hands on the mattress you pushed yourself to a sitting position.  
Looking at your desk you saw all the books that you had borrowed from the library neatly piled up, running your hand through your hair you were still confused to how you got into your room, pulling the covers off you saw you were still dressed but your shoes were off and placed at the edge of the bed, pulling them on you stood and went to leave your room you were going to find out how you got in there.

….

Standing in the kitchen all the Avengers looked over Loki who was reading in the common room, ignoring everyone like normal “Why were they like that?” Clint asked glaring at Loki “Like what?” Steve turned to him “in the elevator, why was he holding her?” “we can check the cameras” Tony spoke lifting his drink to his lips “I’m sure he was just helping lady (y/n), my brother can be nice…. sometimes!” Thor said looking over to Loki with a soft smile “we’re checking Thor!” Nat said as they all crowded around the table as Tony placed the iPad down and pulled up the elevator recordings. 

Watching the recording they all saw when the elevator stopped and how you gripped onto Loki, raising their heads slowly they looked at each other then to Loki and back to each other at the sight of him trying to comfort you “Well, that is a new side to him” Thor said quietly “who knew, no wonder he didn’t want anyone to know how we found them” Steve said looking back over to Loki making sure he was still there, sensing the changer Loki looked up towards them catching a few stares before they turned their eye back to the iPad, closing the book Loki placed it on the table and stood up “is he going to come over here?” Bruce said making everyone look up at him then to Loki again just as you walked into the room.

“Loki, what happened?” you asked walking over to him “not here” he whispered narrowing your eyes and tilting your head you looked at him confused as he walked past you, making you turn and see everyone in the kitchen “Loki, please I need answers, I can’t remember anything” you pleaded to his back, “walk with me” he said, moving forward you were at his side as you both left the common room, “where are we going?” you asked after a minute of walking down the hall, “somewhere private so the others can’t eavesdrop” Loki said smirking up at the cameras.

….

Holding the door open for you, you walked into the room looking around it you saw it was kept clean and tidy there was a desk in one corner and a bookcase full of books next to it looking over the other side you saw a bed with green and gold covers, feeling your heart beat a little faster you knew you were now in Loki’s room turning to the sound of Loki shutting the door you stood there and stared at him as he made his way over to the bed and sat down on it, patting the space beside him. 

“I won’t bite” Loki said looking at you “Well unless you want me to” he smirked out making you giggling and feeling relaxed walking over you sat next to him “what happened in the elevator and after Loki?” taking a deep breath Loki looked at you “You were upset, so I sent you to sleep and put you back in your room, Thor bought your books” “but it was only 5 minutes and you really didn’t need to hold me” “(y/n), we were locked in there for 3 hours” “3 HOURS!?” You stood and twirled around running your hand through your hair again, “you held me for 3 hours!? Why would you do that? I thought you hated everyone?” Standing Loki took your hands in his and looked deep into you (y/e/c) eyes “I can’t let a lady be upset now, what would my Mother think? And I don’t hate everyone” feeling very shy you nodded and looked down at the floor “well thank you Loki, you were truly my prince in shining armour” smiling at your shy voice Loki placed a finger under your chin and lifted it looking deeply into your eyes he started to lean down.

 

“Brother” Thor’s voice was heard just as the door burst open send you and Loki apart with a jump “oh sorry brother, Lady (y/n) were in the middle of something” Thor said scratching the back of his neck shaking your heads you both giggled “Loki was just answering some of my questions, I’ll leave you two to it then” you said as the blush crept across your face, walking out of Loki’s room you headed to the stairs, look after you Loki turned to Thor “you always have the perfect timing Brother.”


	3. Jolted Final

Tossing and turning you just couldn’t get to sleep, your room felt like an oven pulling the covers off you swung your legs off the edge of the bed and rubbed your eyes, looking at the clock you saw it was 2:30 in the morning, letting out a small sigh you stood to go get a drink from the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen you reached for a glass and filled it with water, the whole tower was hot the heat was starting to overwhelm you, you have never felt so much heat in your life, taking a sip of the water you walked over to the thermostat to see the temperature in the tower “30 degrees, no wonder I’m dying” you mumbled finishing the glass of water you placed it in the sink and refilled it, turning to go back to your room still feeling the heat an idea formed in your head. 

….

After Thor left his room Loki returned to reading, walking over to the bookcase Loki returned the book he just finished for a new one, taking it off the shelve he returned to his bed leaning against the headboard he let his legs lay straight as he opened the book and started to read again, after a while he looked up and towards his window and saw the sky had turned dark, looking to the clock in the corner of his room it read “2:35 am” saving his page he closed it and returned it to the bedside table, heading to the wardrobe he changed into what Midgardians called pyjamas, making his way back to his bed turning his head towards the door after hearing a small knocking. 

 

“Who is it, at this time!?” your heard the anger in Loki’s voice “it’s (y/n), I’m sorry if I woke you” you responded just as the door was pulled open “I was still awake (y/n), what’s wrong?” You senes the worried tone “nothing, I just can’t sleep in this heat and I had an idea…..” feeling the blush crossing your cheeks you took a deep breath and wet your lips again you continued "your a frost giant, so you are basically a giant ice cube yeah?“ ”(Y/n), if you want to continue what my brother stopped earlier we can" Loki said with a smirk making you shaking your head “I was thinking along the lines of cuddling you, but if you want to go there” you said with a smirk of your own watching Loki twist his mouth into a massive smile “what are we waiting for then darling” Loki said as he pulled you into his room and shut the door, feeling your breath catch in your throat at the way Loki’s eyes turned almost black you couldn’t help yourself, you crashed your lips into his, feeling his hands roaming down your body, you let out a little yelp as he picked you up and made his way to the bed.

….

Feeling a coldness next to you, you open your eyes and came face to face with the sleeping form of Loki, smiling to yourself you felt his hands still holding onto you lifting your hand to his face you moved some of his hair that was on his face and watched as his eyes opened “Good Morning” you whispered “it is a good morning, when I wake to find you in my bed (y/n)” Loki whispered back with a smirk making you laugh, leaning over you Loki gave you a small forehead kiss and moved to you lips pulling you in for a more passionate one, “Brother you need…..” Thor eyes went wide at the sight of you two “THOR!” You both screamed making the god of thunder turn red and leave the room in a hurry, throwing yourself back you placed your hands over your face and mumbled “that’s just great” turning to look at you Loki removed your hands “he knows I have company now, he won’t come in again” he said while smirking, “Loki I….” you were cut off by Loki kissing you again, kissing back you felt Loki’s weight on top of you “what a great day this is going to be” you thought to yourself.


End file.
